


Countdown

by deansmultitudes



Series: Mistletoe and fireworks [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmultitudes/pseuds/deansmultitudes
Summary: At a New Year's Eve party, the big countdown sneaks up on Dean.
Relationships: Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: Mistletoe and fireworks [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578895
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> (I know I'm posting it hella late, and like 10 years late, but time's an illusion)

Dean takes the last sip of his beer, half-listening over the loud music to Sid complaining preemptively about the scheduled roadworks or…something like that. Frankly, he’s too occupied with watching Lisa’s cheeks flushed from dancing, her wide grin as she chats with one of her friends across the room.

Why’d he even leave her side at this party full of strangers, he’s got no idea. He wants her back right here, on his lap, smiling at him the way she’s smiling at the short blonde. This is gonna have to be amended.

But first thing’s first.

“Gonna grab us beers,” Dean tells Sid, cutting his rant off.

And like that, he gets up and steers his steps towards the kitchen. Sid calls something behind him, but Dean can’t hear him, already meandering among the crowd. Lisa was the one insisting they come to Sid’s New Year’s Eve house-party. Dean would have rather stayed home, the two of them, having fun while Ben’s (probably not) sleeping over at his friend’s with a bunch of other boys from school.

But here they are and, well, it’s not that Dean’s having a terrible time, just that he could be spending it so, so much better.

He pushes past a bunch of kitchen-dwellers and gets to the fridge, at last. Except the fridge is nearly bare, with not a single bottle of beer inside. Some host, Dean thinks and generously decides he might as well fetch a fresh crate and spare Sid the embarrassment.

Without hurry, Dean makes his way to the garage. With the busted light it takes him a moment to locate the crates, longer to drag one off the pile and carry it back inside.

As soon as he enters the house again, he knows there’s something wrong. The music is turned off and, instead, Sid’s voice booms over the crowd finishing some sort of speech.

And then, the crowd joins him in the countdown.

Nine!

Eight!

_ Fuck. _

Dean puts the crate where he’s standing and rushes back to the living room where he’s met with peoples’ backs, as they’re all turned to Sid, glasses of champagne in their hands, words coming out of their mouth in sync.

Six!

Five!

Dean looks to where he last saw Lisa, he sweeps the whole room in search of her, but she’s nowhere to be seen, not the black curls of her hair, not her sparkly blue dress. He’s gotta find Lisa, fast. He’s gonna kiss her at midnight, even if it means elbowing a few people on his way. It might be a silly tradition, but he’s not letting Lisa pass up on it.

Three!

He’s about to dive into the sea of people when someone grabs his wrist and holds him back. He turns around to find Lisa beaming at him.

Two!

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asks.

One!

“I was looking for—”

Lisa cuts him off with a kiss, soft and sweet, and Dean deepens it, pulls her closer, as happy shouts and Auld Lang Syne resound around them.

“Happy New Year, Dean” Lisa says as they pull away, her arms remain thrown around Dean’s neck.

Dean takes her in, the smile, the glint in her eyes. He might have had better ideas about how to greet the new year, and well, there’s still time for that—the night is young. But whether he’s here at a loud, crowded party, or cozy at home, as long as Lisa’s right there with him, it’s not the worst way to begin a new year, not by far.

“Happy New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always very much appreciated!
> 
> Find this story on [tumblr](https://deansmultitudes.tumblr.com/post/189987014689/countdown-dean-x-lisa-fluff-nye-06k-happy)


End file.
